


national childbirth trust | world war three aka nct texting

by yoursandwichismine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Chatting & Messaging, Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Multi, Pining, Polygamy, References to Drugs, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Texting, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, bag it up gents, dotae not wanting to be together? bam self denial and that's on character development, eh there are more but whatever, everyone INCLUDING YOU LUCKY DUCK suffers my terrible jokes, half of these tags are what i have planned so you might have to give her a wait, i just realised that every single day is FILLED with drama in this fic oml pray for these bitches, im so sorry for those tags this fic took a dark fucking turn, mark secretly has no idea what he's doing, oh yeah and, one 2ne1 reference because im funny, renjun who? non existent, sorta not really but anyways, the better and nct version of the basement (exo chatfic), the way i have no decided plot and just figure things out as i go, there is a LOT of sex humour here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursandwichismine/pseuds/yoursandwichismine
Summary: sun: you two are kinda likesun: too closejungjae: homophobesun: heterosexualwhere doyoung and taeyong refuse to be together, johnny pines for a taken man and jungwoo sells weed.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	1. saturday

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is an nct version of the exo chatfic but it has PLOT and STUFF and yes i know it looks suspiciously like aestia's nct chatfic but SHUT UP because i was reading it just after i started writing this and :( these are fun so shhh
> 
> aestia i love you <3 thanks for inspiring me when i couldn't think of lines for chenle
> 
> names:  
> taeyong – taeyongie  
> doyoung – doyoungie  
> mark – canadian  
> donghyuck – sun  
> taeil – moon  
> johnny – illinois  
> jaehyun – jungjae  
> jaemin: najae  
> jungwoo: oonotwoo  
> yuta: husbando  
> ten: perfect ten  
> kun: dilf  
> yangyang: yinyang  
> jisung: jisang  
> chenle: cheonluh  
> jeno: jenonono  
> winwin: wonwon  
> lucas: yukhey  
> hendery: henry  
> xiaojun: eyebrow man  
> renjun: runjen
> 
> have fun

**national childbirth trust**  
**[Today, 12:17am]**

**[najae is online]**

najae: is anyone else alive

**[doyoungie, jungjae, najae and 1 other is online]**

doyoungie: nah

najae: damn that sucks

doyoungie: im so tired it’s hard to tell if i care

yinyang: ten looks pretty rn

dilf: ew no  
dilf: ten isn’t pretty when you know him as well as i do

jungjae: dilf !!!!!

dilf: ten’s work

jungjae: why am i not surprised

najae: hold up wouldn’t ten be sleeping  
najae: ???

yinyang: yeah on my bed  
yinyang: he fell asleep hours ago  
yinyang: im doing homework

najae: yangyang you pervert  
najae: he’s not even your roommate  
najae: what a cheater

yinyang: ikr he thinks he can just crash here whenever  
yinyang: sorry kun ge stole your bf

jungjae: what hw you doing  
jungjae: we haven’t had anything for literal weeks and i’m scared

dilf: woah lucky  
dilf: altho that does sound super sus

yinyang: math  
yinyang: fucking pythagorean theorem and all that  
yinyang: no one ever told me college would be THIS hard

doyoungie: yeah they did  
doyoungie: it’s just that no one ever listens

yinyang: ignorance is bliss but not anymore  
yinyang: i should gtb  
yinyang: and i need to throw out ten  
yinyang: kick him to the curb

jungjae: @dilf come pick up your sugar baby

dilf: @jungjae suck a dick

yinyang: anyways

**[yinyang and dilf are offline]**

doyoungie: jaemin gO TO SLEEP  
doyoungie: for once in your life

najae: nah dude i need to start on a paper  
najae: it isnt due for like a week and a bit but i would rather catch up on sleep later and not have to worry about deadlines

jungjae: so responsible

najae: not really but thanks

jungjae: it’s cool bro  
jungjae: jaebros for life ygm

najae: fuck yeah bro

doyoungie: right well make sure you get enough sleep  
doyoungie: gn

najae: aight bye

jungjae: cyall

**[najae, doyoungie and jungjae are offline]**

**national childbirth trust**  
**[Today, 2:47pm]**

**[jungjae, perfect ten, sun and 4 others are online]**

jungjae: afternoon babes  
jungjae: happy saturday

illinois: good afternoon

sun: work is boring  
sun: all i do is sit behind a counter waiting for some overweight white guy to come in and pay for his fuel  
sun: climactic

jungjae: i forget that donghyuck actually has a job

sun: minimum wage <3

taeyongie: you probably shouldn’t be on your phone if ur working

sun: there is literally NOTHING ELSE I CAN DO  
sun: except stack shelves with overpriced expired food

taeyongie: do that then  
taeyongie: youre getting payed you may as well do your job

husbando: woah passive aggressive much

sun: barely  
sun: this is pocket money shit  
sun: hi yuta forgot you exist

husbando: hi dhyuck  
husbando: unfortunately i will probably never forget about your gross existence

sun: im just so unforgettable

doyoungie: youre just so fucking annoying

taeyongie: watch your profanity

doyoungie: right so he can curse but i cant  
doyoungie: favouritism

sun: lol suck on it doyoung

taeyongie: i don’t prefer anyone over anyone else  
taeyongie: except you doyoung  
taeyongie: you’re my favourite

doyoungie: thank you ^^

taeyongie: i must depart  
taeyongie: goodbye

**[taeyongie is offline]**

husbando: you selfish bitch  
husbando: you only complain about favouritism because you’re not the favourite

doyoungie: youre only complaining about me complaining about not being the favourite because youre not mark’s favourite and taeyong and i’s friendship makes you jealous  
doyoungie: prove me wrong

sun: “friendship”

jungjae: mark has a favourite?

sun: me <3

illinois: me

sun: what

illinois: what

husbando: uh

perfect ten: yall go wild after canada virgin

doyoungie: nice of you to join us, heathen

perfect ten: hi doucheyoung  
perfect ten: wyd

doyoungie: waiting for tae to come back  
doyoungie: i think i have a cold or smth so he went to get some ibuprofen for me

jungjae: thanks tae :)

illinois: we love you taeyong

sun: and yall are just friends  
sun: sus

doyoungie: dude being concerned for someone’s health doesn’t automatically mean they’re dating

sun: mm it’s just  
sun: you two are kinda like  
sun: too close

jungjae: homophobe

sun: heterosexual

perfect ten: woah i just automatically assume all of us are somewhat if not completely gay  
perfect ten: i forget straights exist

jungjae: i could say the same for gay people but that would be homophobic

illinois: oh shit

perfect ten: wtf uh

husbando: he got you there ten

doyoungie: you need to stop disappearing  
doyoungie: don’t join the conversation if you’re not going to contribute

husbando: oh well i’m sorry for having homework  
husbando: at least i’m being productive  
husbando: bye gotta finish my HOMEWORK that is more IMPORTANT than all of YOU  
husbando: especially you DOYOUNG  
husbando: go fuck taeyong

doyoungie: go fuck mark

sun: mark would not be keen on that

jungjae: that is so sad for you i might just cry

sun: what no

husbando: peace out dudes

**[husbando is offline]**

doyoungie: im sick of talking about sex  
doyoungie: it’s only fun when it isn’t about a whore or a virgin

illinois: who’s the whore

perfect ten: me <3

illinois: oh

jungjae: rip

illinois: jaehyun what the fuck

perfect ten: ly2 johnny  
perfect ten: sorry bby im tied down

illinois: you’re right he is a whore

perfect ten: mwah

**[perfect ten is offline]**

sun: i should go  
sun: i may be irresponsible but i don’t wanna get caught

doyoungie: bye moron

sun: weak insult

jungjae: bye homophobe  
jungjae: discover yourself <3

sun: dude i am literally in love with a man

illinois: someone ss that  
illinios: bye dhyuck  
illinois: im about to go too

sun: oh well bye

**[sun is offline]**

doyoungie: i think yong is back  
doyoungie: better drop

jungjae: yeah okay  
jungjae: see you two

illinois: later

**[doyoungie is offline]**

**johnjae**  
**[Today, 3:06pm]**  
  
jungjae: so subtle my guy

illinois: shh

jungjae: just helping out :)

illinois: how can you be helping out when he’s already with kun

jungjae: johnny  
jungjae: chill  
jungjae: ten doesn’t take stuff like that as seriously as it feels like he does  
jungjae: at least to you  
jungjae: if he can make a joke about it you’re fine

illinois: i guess

jungjae: it must really suck for you

illinois: kinda yeah  
illinois: but it’s fine  
illinois: i’ll get over it

jungjae: you’re doing well  
jungjae: probably best to focus on school anyways

illinois: believe it or not i finished everything

jungjae: really??  
jungjae: in that case u wanna hang out here

illinois: sure  
illinois: want me to bring round a game or smth

jungjae: you don’t need to  
jungjae: i bought halo 4

illinois: SWEET  
illinois: see you soon

jungjae: IKR  
jungjae: aight

**[jungjae and illinois are offline]**

**communists**  
**[Today, 7:31pm]**

**[henry is online]**

henry: @yinyang hey cheater

**[yinyang, yukhey and perfect ten are online]**

perfect ten: fuck i thought kun sent that for a sec

yukhey: TEN??

perfect ten: whoops  
perfect ten: panic

henry: how do you feel ten  
henry: how does it feel to cheat with a taken man

yinyang: kunhang i swear it isn’t what you think  
yinyang: he was just hanging out with me while i did hw

henry: oh yes  
henry: but we all know what’s in the hw folder  
henry: p o r n  
henry: and porn is SEX

yukhey: he has a point  
yukhey: @dilf

yinyang: no he doesn’t?

**[dilf is online]**

dilf: hm

yinyang: eh  
yinyang: yeah i guess  
yinyang: but not really  
yinyang: ten say something

perfect ten: yes i smashed yangyang

yinyang: noooooooo

dilf: that wouldn’t work because you’re both sub asf  
dilf: don’t fret kunhang  
dilf: yang wouldn’t cheat with ten of all people

henry: hm  
henry: ok

yinyang: and you believe the dilf but not your boyfriend

dilf: i’m not actually a dilf

perfect ten: yes you are ;)

yinyang: what

dilf: what

henry: what

yukhey: mpreg

perfect ten: NO  
perfect ten: it was a joke

henry: ha ha funny  
henry: i know you wouldn’t cheat on me yangyang <3  
henry: well  
henry: not with ten

yinyang: thank you <3  
yinyang: we do talk about sex a lot

yukhey: YOU GUYS talk about sex a lot

henry: i’m ashamed to say there isn’t much else to talk about  
henry: otherwise our groupchats would be depressingly dry

dilf: no, we talk about other stuff  
dilf: ten is just  
dilf: yknow  
dilf: a whore

perfect ten: oh and it’s my fault  
perfect ten: if you haven’t noticed i don’t start the conversations

dilf: hm

perfect ten: doyoung complained about it too actually  
perfect ten: maybe we should do a detox

yukhey: a sex detox  
yukhey: dude i’ve been the back to back nnn champion for like two years

yinyang: yikes dude

yukhey: :)

henry: i’m down for that but ten  
henry: are you sure you’re prepared for that

dilf: believe it or not the “ten is a whore” joke is like  
dilf: a JOKE

perfect ten: you would know

yinyang: YIKES

dilf: you deserve to suffer

perfect ten: have mercy

dilf: never  
dilf: anyways  
dilf: i agree  
dilf: let’s (drum roll please)

yinyang: (drumroll)

henry: (drumroll gets progressively louder before coming to an abrupt stop)

dilf: …not fuck!

perfect ten: what have i done

dilf: you are the only one who is sad about this  
dilf: i am handing you the responsibility of telling the others  
dilf: stay strong, soldier

perfect ten: yes sir  
perfect ten: i won’t let you down

henry: is a sex ban going to stop us from talking about it tho  
henry: if anything it would make us talk about it more

dilf: sex ban: no sex  
dilf: no sex: nothing to talk about

yinyang: sex ban theorem

yukhey: be prepared for a very boring next few weeks my lads


	2. saturday night/sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> najae: taeyong mute him  
> najae: remove him  
> najae: hire a hitman  
> najae: i need him out of my life  
>    
> **[taeyongie is offline]**
> 
> jisang: suffer
> 
> najae: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO IM BACK POSTING AGAIN HEY HEY
> 
> here are the names:  
> taeyong – taeyongie  
> doyoung – doyoungie  
> mark – canadian  
> donghyuck – sun  
> taeil – moon  
> johnny – illinois  
> jaehyun – jungjae  
> jaemin: najae  
> jungwoo: oonotwoo  
> yuta: husbando  
> ten: perfect ten  
> kun: dilf  
> yangyang: yinyang  
> jisung: jisang  
> chenle: cheonluh  
> jeno: jenonono  
> winwin: wonwon  
> lucas: yukhey  
> hendery: henry  
> xiaojun: eyebrow man  
> renjun: runjen

**national childbirth trust**  
**[Today, 9:57pm]**

**[perfect ten is online]**

perfect ten: @everyone  
perfect ten: i have an important announcement

**[canadian, jenonono, illinois and 10 others are online]**

perfect ten: is everyone here?

canadian: i am

sun: we can see that  
sun: deadbrain

canadian: hoe

sun: you’re pissing me off

canadian: you insulted me first?

**[taeyongie (admin) has muted sun]**

**[taeyongie (admin) has muted canadian]**

jenonono: chenle is either asleep or doing work and renjun would have muted his notifs

taeyongie: taeil wouldn’t be online i don’t think  
taeyongie: i’ll tell him later tho  
taeyongie: and some of the chinas aren’t either

perfect ten: that’s alright  
perfect ten: well kun has imposed a sex ban  
perfect ten: thank you for your time

**[perfect ten is offline]**

jungjae: hold on  
jungjae: he can’t just pull a sex ban and drop

doyoungie: why are you even concerned?

jungjae: harsh

eyebrow man: ah  
eyebrow man: i’ve just read the other chat

illinois: and?

eyebrow man: well first of all it was ten who proposed it

husbando: i cannot express enough how surprised i am in mere words  
husbando: what the fuck

doyoungie: why are you even here

husbando: WHAT is your problem

doyoungie: it’s obviously you

husbando: what did i do to deserve this kind of treatment  
husbando: i’m worth more than this

doyoungie: that’s up for debate

husbando: right :/

**[husbando is offline]**

jisang: poor yuta  
jisang: rude

taeyongie: holy shit jisung

jisang: hello :)

taeyongie: i don’t think you were supposed to see any of that

jisang: too late ig

taeyongie: :/

jungjae: i don’t understand  
jungjae: why do we need a sex ban?

eyebrow man: ten said doyoung complained about us talking about it too much

doyoungie: oh  
doyoungie: i did say something about it i think  
doyoungie: i didn’t expect it to mean anything though

jungjae: i don’t know how i feel about doyoung calling the shots around here

doyoungie: i like the sound of that very much

taeyongie: oh dear god

doyoungie: you love me

taeyongie: not that much

doyoungie: :(

najae: doyoung only showing emotion when he talks to taeyong

jungjae: omg jaemin

najae: hiiii

jungjae: jaebro <3

najae: jaebro <3

eyebrow man: anyways  
eyebrow man: it was never mentioned how long it would last though  
eyebrow man: we may never bang again

jisang: you’ll survive

najae: i’m pretty sure that’s not how it works jisung

jisang: although you’re just going off an estimation

najae: taeyong mute him  
najae: remove him  
najae: hire a hitman  
najae: i need him out of my life

**[taeyongie is offline]**

jisang: suffer

najae: fuck

**kunten!!!**  
**[Today, 11:25pm]**

**[dilf is online]**

dilf: good work

**[perfect ten is online]**

perfect ten: why thank you

dilf: it must have taken a lot of courage to say that  
dilf: im proud of you

perfect ten: lmao thanks  
perfect ten: hm  
perfect ten: it doesn’t feel like much is going to be different

dilf: well it isn’t like we rely on sex to keep us together  
dilf: in fact that’s relieving to me

perfect ten: don’t tell me you were beginning to believe the “ten is a whore” joke was real  
perfect ten: im offended

dilf: RIP SORRY  
dilf: nah it’s just good that neither of us feel particularly burdened by the idea of no sex  
dilf: i think we give people the wrong idea sometimes  
dilf: we aren’t actually like  
dilf: banging ALL the time yk

perfect ten: i am in this relationship too you know  
perfect ten: but i get what you mean  
perfect ten: it sort of gets on my nerves sometimes

dilf: oh?

perfect ten: well  
perfect ten: i guess i don’t really want to be known as that one friend who’ll just date anyone for the fun of it  
perfect ten: and i know i don’t help myself in that respect, but that’s because it’s funny a lot of the time  
perfect ten: but when jokes are made about how i apparently can’t live without sex, or that im always horny it paints me in the wrong picture  
perfect ten: i think it’s funny that im able to make jokes with everyone about it, but it’s just mentioned so often that it annoys me  
perfect ten: does that make sense?

dilf: completely  
dilf: i totally get that ten  
dilf: ofc that would piss you off  
dilf: honestly i never thought it bothered you

perfect ten: it didn’t bother you?

dilf: not really tbh  
dilf: i’ve always known you aren’t actually like that, ever since we met and it became a joke  
dilf: and then being with you and experiencing it for myself told me that there really was no truth to it  
dilf: it’s just a joke to me, but if it makes you unhappy then i won’t make it anymore

perfect ten: no no it’s okay! it’s funny a lot of the time, i promise im usually fine with it  
perfect ten: what you just said means a lot :(  
perfect ten: thank you

dilf: of course  
dilf: you might want to tell the others  
dilf: maybe

perfect ten: eh  
perfect ten: it isn’t a huge deal  
perfect ten: it was good to get off my chest though

dilf: :)

perfect ten: :)

**[dilf and perfect ten are offline]**

**jaebros**  
**[Today, 1:34pm]**

**[najae is online]**

najae: yo  
najae: i need some entertainment to get me through this FUCKING HOMEWORK  
naejae: what’s the new juice

**[jungjae is online]**

jungjae: mood  
jungjae: hm  
jungjae: there isn’t much tbh

najae: rrrr crap  
najae: i may as well jump out of a window  
najae: the thrill of a near-death experience might liven me up a little

jungjae: or kill you

najae: touche  
najae: man are you SURE there’s nothing you could scrounge up from the bottom of your memory?  
najae: i need some gossip rn

jungjae: uhhhh  
jungjae: ah actually yes  
jungjae: well  
jungjae: i mean you can’t tell anyone else

najae: omg ofc not  
najae: is it a big secret im not supposed to know

jungjae: yeah  
jungjae: i shouldn’t even tell you, johnny would kill me

najae: oh shit  
najae: dude don’t rat on johnny if you don’t want to  
najae: ik how close you two are

jungjae: nah ive needed to tell someone for a while  
jungjae: keep in mind im only telling you this because i trust you  
jungjae: like REALLY trust you  
jungjae: if i find out you’ve told anyone im not joking when i say i will feed you alive to a stray cat

najae: never  
najae: you can trust me

jungjae: good  
jungjae: well johnny has a massive crush on ten

najae: oh  
najae: WOAH

jungjae: yeah  
jungjae: and get this  
jungjae: he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend last year

najae: oh no  
najae: isn’t that when ten asked KUN out?? in like march???

jungjae: yeah  
jungjae: he was so ready to do it and when he found out he was literally heartbroken  
jungjae: it hurt man  
jungjae: i hated seeing him like that

najae: and he still likes him?

jungjae: yep  
jungjae: he hides it pretty well for almost two years of pining

najae: damn bro  
najae: i feel so sorry for him  
najae: props to him for not getting sour over it though

jungjae: !!!!  
jungjae: he’s always been very understanding of it  
jungjae: i think deep down he knew ten and kun always liked each other, like most of us did  
jungjae: lmao he keeps saying he’ll get over it

najae: nooooo  
najae: poor johnny  
najae: dude doesn’t deserve that

jungjae: ikr  
jungjae: he’s such a great guy and he’s so fun to be around, he could ask any one of us out and we’d probably say yes but it just so happened that he was really into the not single one  
jungjae: it’s a shame really

najae: you get less hetero by the second

jungjae: :))))

najae: uh

jungjae: im not serious

najae: ah okay  
najae: well anyways  
najae: i think ive been rejuvenated  
najae: back to studying

jungjae: you got this dude  
jungjae: i believe in you

najae: thanks  
najae: and i promise i won't tell a soul

jungjae: good  
jungjae: i trust you

najae: thank you  
najae: well cya

jungjae: bye <3

najae: <3

**[najae is offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really just threw this together after realising i hadn't posted in like a week but im back with a little more plot and a few more ideas :)
> 
> feedback is really appreciated!!


	3. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canadian: wyd
> 
> oonotwoo: pot
> 
> canadian: unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names:  
> taeyong – taeyongie  
> doyoung – doyoungie  
> mark – canadian  
> donghyuck – sun  
> taeil – moon  
> johnny – illinois  
> jaehyun – jungjae  
> jaemin: najae  
> jungwoo: oonotwoo  
> yuta: husbando  
> ten: perfect ten  
> kun: dilf  
> yangyang: yinyang  
> jisung: jisang  
> chenle: cheonluh  
> jeno: jenonono  
> winwin: wonwon  
> lucas: yukhey  
> hendery: henry  
> xiaojun: eyebrow man  
> renjun: runjen
> 
> slowly, the plot thickens

**Discussion with taeyongie**   
**[Today, 7:12am]**

**[sun is online]**

sun: yo taeyong  
sun: can you please unmute me :(  
sun: dw about mark he’ll live

sun: taeyong

sun: hello

**[Today, 8:01am]**

**[taeyongie is online]**

taeyongie: oh sorry i was asleep  
taeyongie: yeah sure

sun: thanks  
sun: aren’t you going to class

taeyongie: nah  
taeyongie: i must have caught doyoung’s cold and i need a day off anyways

sun: huh  
sun: get well soon ig  
sun: is doyoung going?

taeyongie: no, im staying w him today

sun: ohhh  
sun: i get it  
sun: we have a sex ban remember

taeyongie: fuck you  
taeyongie: im not unmuting you anymore

sun: i can ask kun bitch

taeyongie: like he’ll agree  
taeyongie: goodbye

sun: seeya  
sun: (it’s easy to tell when doyoung gets dick btw)

taeyongie: LMAO like he’s a bottom

sun: oh so you know

taeyongie: i  
taeyongie: lord  
taeyongie: it’s a vibe

sun: why the fuck would you think “oh, doyoung, he is definitely a top”  
sun: hm  
sun: i wonder why

taeyongie: you fucking mosquito  
taeyongie: no  
taeyongie: bye ffs

sun: bye loser

**[taeyongie is offline]**

**[sun is offline]**

**annoying bitch + virgin**   
**[Today, 10:56am]**

**[sun is online]**

sun: _sent an image_  
sun: lmao look at this

**[canadian is online]**

canadian: “you fucking mosquito”  
canadian: LOL

sun: what no  
sun: is that seriously what you’re taking from this

canadian: yes

sun: oml i hate you

canadian: :(

sun: you deserve sadness  
sun: it isn’t even a good insult

canadian: YEAH IT IS  
canadian: DUDE  
canadian: YOU SOUND SOOOO MUCH LIKE A MOSQUITO

sun: what  
sun: tf mark

canadian: omg

sun: choke on your fucking caprisun

canadian: choke me like you hate me but you love me  
canadian: lowkey wanna date me when you fuck me

sun: hell yeah

canadian: noooo

sun: i mean kinda reverse but still

canadian: what  
canadian: wait fr

sun: no

canadian: ok

sun: mark?

canadian: what

sun: idc if we have sex or not yk  
sun: like seriously  
sun: it does not matter to me

canadian: lmao chill  
canadian: sex ban

sun: okay :)

canadian: fucking mosquito

sun: I HATE YOU

**[canadian is offline]**

**national childbirth trust**   
**[Today, 5:12pm]**

**[canadian is online]**

canadian: oh hey ive been unmuted  
canadian: woohoo  
canadian: thank you taeyong

**[illinois, oonotwoo, najae and 1 other are online]**

najae: WELCOME BACK MARK

canadian: WOOOOOO

jenonono: LMAOOOOOO APPARENTLY HYUCK HASN’T BEEN UNMUTED  
jenonono: LOSER

canadian: he deserves it  
canadian: oh wait  
canadian: he sent me something earlier  
canadian: _sent an image_

najae: rip  
najae: omg  
najae: he is a mosquito woah

jenonono: wh  
jenonono: wow that’s pretty bang on

najae: probably the reason i get pissed every time he makes a noise

canadian: JAEMINKDSJSNWIWBW

jenonono: PFFFFF  
jenonono: it must be his true form or smth

canadian: you think he devolved

jenonono: i’d bet on it

najae: @illinois @oonotwoo stop lurking lazy asses

najae: bros

najae: YO ARE YOU TWO ALIVE WTF

oonotwoo: whup sorry lads  
oonotwoo: he’s w me dw

najae: ah

canadian: wyd

oonotwoo: pot

canadian: unexpected

jenonono: jung…woo?  
jenonono: is that you?  
jenonono: what’s your real name bitch and what have you done with kim jungwoo

najae: i didn’t know you bought drugs

oonotwoo: oh no this is mine

canadian: YOU GROW WEED  
canadian: BRO

oonotwoo: u are literally from canada  
oonotwoo: and no  
oonotwoo: i meant this is what i didn’t sell

jenonono: this is getting better by the second omg  
jenonono: you sell weed?

oonotwoo: yea

jenonono: that isn’t as cool as i perceive it to be

oonotwoo: it really isn’t  
oonotwoo: u meet some pretty shady ppl

najae: obviously  
najae: wait  
najae: does that mean johnny is smoking with you

oonotwoo: yup lmao  
oonotwoo: we’re so fried

canadian: that’s a weird word to use for high

oonotwoo: that’s a weird leaf to put on your flag  
oonotwoo: “maple”

canadian: oi

jenonono: huh

canadian: canada legalised recreational cannabis use like a year ago or smth  
canadian: but everyone was always super stoned before that anyways  
canadian: it is literally sold like alcohol

jenonono: time for a vacation

najae: JENO

jenonono: JKJK  
jenonono: anywho  
jenonono: say hi to johnny for me would u

oonotwoo: will do  
oonotwoo: bye bitches  
oonotwoo: should prolly pack this all up before we get caught

canadian: have you ever been caught

oonotwoo: oh yeah  
oonotwoo: if you do drugs you’re going to get caught  
oonotwoo: it isn’t fun

najae: i can’t imagine it would be

oonotwoo: really strips away your confidence  
oonotwoo: i always feel really ashamed about it but im fr so broke rn

najae: man that sucks  
najae: i can lend some money if you need it

canadian: im happy to lend some too  
canadian: i would need it back soonish though

jenonono: i would but im trying to pay off as much of my loan as possible rn  
jenonono: sorry woo

oonotwoo: no it’s fine!  
oonotwoo: don’t lend me your money you guys keep it  
oonotwoo: i don’t need it

najae: you sure?  
najae: if you’re really struggling just say

oonotwoo: no it’s fine im not  
oonotwoo: thanks for the offer though  
oonotwoo: you guys are the best

najae: if you ever need any i can always try and find some extra for you

oonotwoo: seriously i don’t need it

najae: okay :)

oonotwoo: anyways i gtg

canadian: bye  
canadian: bring johnny back safely

oonotwoo: nah ive baited him  
oonotwoo: he’s the scapegoat if we get caught

jenonono: i can’t tell if you’re joking or not

oonotwoo: im joikong  
oonotwoo: joking*  
oonotwoo: woah my hand flipped out a bit there

canadian: no shit you’re high  
canadian: got those cannabis shakes

oonotwoo: :)  
oonotwoo: rightio goodbye

najae: bye!!

jenonono: bye

canadian: zàijiàn

**[oonotwoo is offline]**

canadian: my chinese is absolutely perfect

jenonono: @cheonluh  
jenonono: evaluate

canadian: NOOOOOOO DON’T RUIN IT FOR ME

**[cheonluh is online]**

cheonluh: why hello  
cheonluh: i have arrived to grace your presence with my chineseness

najae: i was going to say that isn’t much of a graced presence but i think that’s racist

jenonono: it depends on how you interpret it

cheonluh: and i interpret it very racistly

canadian: stop making up words >:(

cheonluh: the same could be said for you and your terrible chinese

canadian: i like?? really hate you??  
candian: i know i talk to you of my own free will but it feels like im being held at gunpoint to do it

cheonluh: and i hate your chinese  
cheonluh: i know i listen to it of my own free will but it feels like im being held at gunpoint to do it

najae: damn mark

canadian: sigh

jenonono: whup  
jenonono: no comeback?  
jenonono: bro you can’t let him do you like this

canadian: you know how awkward i am i can’t come up with a comeback for that  
canadian: even if i did i would fuck up the execution

najae: it brings tears to my eyes to see how self-aware you are  
najae: and they roll down my cheeks knowing how true it is

canadian: you are supposed to be the nice one

najae: you must be confused

**[illinois is offline]**

cheonluh: woah johnny was on

jenonono: not really  
jenonono: he was high with jungwoo so i guess he was online while he was but didn’t say anything

cheonluh: ah  
cheonluh: JUNGWOO WAS HIGH????  
cheonluh: @jisang BRO

najae: NO

canadian: DUDE

jenonono: taeyong is going to murder you

cheonluh: here for a good time not a long time

**[jisang is online]**

jisang: HEY HEY  
jisang: ooooooo  
jisang: damn guys what you been up to in here

cheonluh: JUNGWOO GOT HIGH WITH JOHNNY  
cheonluh: i mean johnny i sort of get BUT JUNGWOO

jisang: WHOOP

najae: wait why do you get johnny

cheonluh: he seems like the reckless experimental type  
cheonluh: and he probably has a lot to get high over

canadian: well shit chenle

jisang: LMAOOOO

najae: that’s sad

cheonluh: am i wrong though

najae: no

jisang: jaemin lol  
jisang: what do you know

najae: i don’t know anything

jenonono: he’s lying

najae: what do YOU know?

canadian: not much to be perfectly honest

cheonluh: i can second that

jisang: are you saying mark is dumb or you’re also an idiot

cheonluh: mark is dumb

mark: wow fuck you 🤩

jenonono: dhyuck doesn’t

canadian: you need to shut up  
canadian: SEX BAN!!!!!

jenonono: i meant fuck you as in fuck mark to be clear  
jenonono: it sounds like im saying chenle

cheonluh: that’s illegal

jenonono: i know  
jenonono: exactly the kind of thing he would do

najae: you make him sound like a child predator

jisang: he is literally with mark

canadian: i am uncomfortable  
canadian: i don’t like my brofriend being talked about like he’s a pedophile

jisang: damn brozoned

jenonono: jaemin and jaehyun <3

canadian: *boyfriend

jisang: damn boyzoned

canadian: ???

cheonluh: country boy  
cheonluh: i love youuu

jisang: blarrh

jenonono: what the hell was that

jisang: watch a fucking vines compilation you old fart

najae: watch your profanity

cheonluh: was that a reference

najae: yes and no

jisang: im proud of you  
jisang: i take my punishment with open arms

najae: omg i just remembered!!

jisang: what?

canadian: i did that once

cheonluh: you remembered?

canadian: i don’t remember

najae: i still have to hire a hitman!!

jisang: well gentlemen  
jisang: to you i bid farewell

cheonluh: farewell

jisang: farewell

**[jisang is offline]**


	4. tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungjae: fuck me  
> jungjae: jaemin i don't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update on tuesday, i was busy but i smashed out a longer chapter to post tonight :) i hope it's alright
> 
> names:  
> taeyong – taeyongie  
> doyoung – doyoungie  
> mark – canadian  
> donghyuck – sun  
> taeil – moon  
> johnny – illinois  
> jaehyun – jungjae  
> jaemin: najae  
> jungwoo: oonotwoo  
> yuta: husbando  
> ten: perfect ten  
> kun: dilf  
> yangyang: yinyang  
> jisung: jisang  
> chenle: cheonluh  
> jeno: jenonono  
> winwin: wonwon  
> lucas: yukhey  
> hendery: henry  
> xiaojun: eyebrow man  
> renjun: runjen

**jaebros**  
**[Today, 1:04am]**

**[najae is online]**

najae: jaehyun

najae: jaehyun

najae: jae please wake up

**[jungjae is online]**

jungjae: jaemin tf  
jungjae: it’s the fucking witching hour

najae: im pretty sure that’s 3am  
najae: i was trying to work

jungjae: and i was tryna sleep but here we are

najae: dude seriously  
najae: the pressure’s getting to me  
najae: i can’t stop thinking about johnny’s crush

jungjae: oh  
jungjae: ygm when i say i needed to tell someone right

najae: exactly  
najae: i feel horrible because i can always keep secrets  
najae: and all of a sudden someone else’s crush on someone else that i found out about because of someone else is super distracting  
najae: and yesterday jisung was like  
najae: what do you know jaemin?  
najae: AND I HAD A FUCKING HEART PALPATATION

jungjae: is this because you like johnny  
jungjae: or ten?

najae: no  
najae: it’s just stressing me out, especially since i just feel bad for johnny  
najae: he deserves to be with the guy he likes but ten and kun deserve to be together, and they love each other and i feel like johnny HAS to fit in somewhere but he can’t  
najae: and it isn’t like i can do anything about it

jungjae: i get that bro  
jungjae: yk i’ve felt like that for ages, ever since it became a johnny on the outskirts of kunten thing  
jungjae: but please, PLEASE promise me you can hold it  
jungjae: i really trust you jaemin and i wouldn’t have told you if i wasn’t sure you could keep it to urself, so please don’t tell anyone and especially don’t tell johnny OR ten OR kun

najae: i won’t  
najae: i just feel so uncomfortable keeping stuff like this away from someone who has the right to know  
najae: if i were johnny and id told my best friend about my crush, id want to know if they had broken my trust

jungjae: what

najae: ygm  
najae: i feel so bad knowing because im the reason that this could get between you two

jungjae: oh my god  
jungjae: you’re right

najae: i don’t blame this on you at all  
najae: im not trying to make you feel bad either omg im so sorry

jungjae: no you’re right  
jungjae: fuck  
jungjae: jaemin you really are so amazing

najae: thank you  
najae: what now?

jungjae: i need to tell johnny that i told you i think

najae: oh

jungjae: dw you don’t need to say anything  
jungjae: i’ll just apologise and hopefully he takes it the right way  
jungjae: you aren’t going to tell anyone else tho

najae: ofc not

jungjae: and you haven’t told anyone already

najae: no

jungjae: good  
jungjae: thank you so much

jungjae: should i do it now?

najae: yeah  
najae: unless you wanna wait a day or two

jungjae: no  
jungjae: anyways i’ll tell you how it goes later  
jungjae: maybe in the morning if i pass out

najae: lmao sure  
najae: good luck jaebro <3

jungjae: <3

**[najae is offline]**

**johnjae**  
**[Today, 1:15am]**

jungjae: johnny i really need to tell you something  
jungjae: ik you’re awake come on

**[illinois is online]**

illinois: hey :)

jungjae: hi

illinois: …?

jungjae: please don’t be angry with me  
jungjae: i told jaemin you like ten

illinois: tf

jungjae: but please understand that i know he would never tell anyone including ten or kun and i never meant to break your trust

illinois: wdym you never meant to break my trust  
illinois: that’s like the most direct form of breaking trust

jungjae: im so sorry johnny  
jungjae: i wouldn’t tell him if he wasn’t able to keep a secret  
jungjae: please don’t be angry

illinois: jaehyun seriously  
illinois: ??  
illinois: dude you know i’ve been into ten for years now, it isn’t some kind of thing i can get over  
illinois: and you were able to keep it to yourself for this long  
illinois: when did you tell him??

jungjae: i know it’s really important to you but im sorry  
jungjae: it keeps nagging me and i couldn’t stop thinking about it for ages  
jungjae: i feel so bad about not keeping my word and i understand why you’re angry

illinois: you aren’t answering my question?

jungjae: oh  
jungjae: i told him on sunday i think

illinois: how many other people did you tell

jungjae: no one i promise  
jungjae: i only told him because i needed to get it off my chest and i know he won’t say anything about it to anyone else

illinois: that isn’t really the point  
illinois: you KNOW i’ve liked ten for over a year and you were there when i found out he and kun had started dating, and you supported me for months and months and months and kept telling me it was okay and that my chance would come. you’re the best friend i’ve ever had and i thought i could tell you anything, like it really felt like we had one of those ideal friendships from a book or smth  
illinois: and now you’ve gone off and ruined that because YOU felt like you were struggling  
illinois: so how am i supposed to know you won’t tell anyone else, or that jaemin isn’t as trustworthy as you think. what do i do if kun or ten find out??

jungjae: it isn’t that important johnny  
jungjae: don’t give me a responsibility and expect me to not worry about it  
jungjae: im allowed to be stressed out

illinois: are you serious  
illinois: it doesn’t matter that you were stressed out  
illinois: it’s my feelings and im the one who’s gonna suffer if someone tells ten  
illinois: and yes it is important!! because i really like ten and i want him to be my boyfriend!! i don’t have anything against kun at all, he’s super cool and we’re friends but it still pisses me off that he gets to be with someone that i want to be with  
illinois: it has been TWO YEARS and you tell me that it isn’t that important  
illinois: we’ve been friends for longer than that, and you’re going to say it isn’t important when i feel like i can’t tell you how i feel because i don’t know how many other people you’ll tell without my permission?

illinois: jaehyun  
illinois: don’t fucking ditch when i prove you wrong

jungjae: sorry my roommate woke up for a sec  
jungjae: look  
jungjae: im obviously the one in the wrong here and i really don’t know what to say  
jungjae: im sorry  
jungjae: like really really sorry  
jungjae: i would say more but i need to do some thinking  
jungjae: im ready to work this out with you when you want to, but atm i need to reflect and i just want you to know that i didn’t want to hurt you and i shouldn’t have disclosed your feelings for myself  
jungjae: im really sorry johnny

illinois: goodnight then

jungjae: goodnight

**[jungjae and illinois are offline]**

**jaebros**  
**[Today, 1:58am]**

**[jungjae is online]**

jungjae: jaemin im fucked

**[najae is online]**

najae: i didn’t think it would go too well  
najae: what happened?

jungjae: he’s really upset  
jungjae: and he has a good point  
jungjae: im definitely the one in the wrong

najae: i can see why he’d be pissed

jungjae: _sent an image_  
jungjae: _sent an image_

najae: oh shit  
najae: im so sorry jaehyun  
najae: dude i never meant to force you into telling me something i shouldn’t have heard  
najae: im so sorry

jungjae: don’t apologise i was the one who said it in the first place  
jungjae: fuck me  
jungjae: jaemin i don’t know what to do

najae: johnny’s rational, he understands  
najae: he gets angry but he’ll see the genuineness in your apology once he’s calmed down  
najae: jaehyun are u good

jungjae: i think i like johnny

najae: woah

jungjae: ive screwed everything over  
jungjae: he literally said he wants ten to be his boyfriend  
jungjae: and now he’s mad at me and i look like a douche  
jungjae: and i didn’t know at all but after what he said, im pretty sure ive had a thing for him for ages

najae: you… aren’t straight…

jungjae: problems: making johnny angry, having a crush on johnny, my sexuality regarding johnny  
jungjae: im so fucked  
jungjae: jaemin i seriously seriously like him

najae: i feel like i’ve seen this before

jungjae: omfg you’re right  
jungjae: omfg im such an idiot  
jungjae: omfg i hate myself

najae: jaehyun dw  
najae: you aren’t a douche  
najae: johnny will forgive you and you’ll get past this  
najae: i don’t know what to tell you about your crush because you honestly couldn’t be in a shittier situation regarding that, but it will turn it out alright  
najae: you two have been friends for years, im sure you’ll work it out and it’s even better that you’re willing to talk it through with him  
najae: you guys have amazing communication and you’re both really good people, you’ll be fine

jungjae: thank you :(  
jungjae: i really don’t deserve you

najae: you deserve the world king 👑

jungjae: stop you’re so amazing  
jungjae: thank you so much  
jungjae: i should get to sleep

najae: definitely  
najae: are you gonna text johnny back?

jungjae: nah, i might wait until tmw  
jungjae: we probably won’t talk at school so we’ll both have some time to think about it  
jungjae: and i’ll try to figure out my own stuff  
jungjae: gn jaebro <3 you’re a huge help

najae: night night jaebro <3

**[jungjae is offline]**

**[najae is offline]**

**Discussion with illinois**  
**[Today, 7:31am]**

**[najae is online]**

najae: hey johnny  
najae: i just wanna let you know that it’s slightly my fault that jaehyun told me  
najae: im sorry too  
najae: good luck with class :)

**[Today, 7:43am]**

**[illinois is online]**

illinois: yeah it’s aight  
illinois: please don’t say anything to anyone about it

najae: i haven’t and i won’t

illinois: thanks :)  
illinois: stay fresh my guy

najae: you too legend

**[illinois is offline]**

**[najae is offline]**

**johnjae**  
**[Today, 3:53pm]**

**[jungjae is online]**

jungjae: hello, i don’t want to make any excuses for myself so all i want to say is that im really sorry, and i never meant to make you feel bad. i admit that i was wrong and i shouldn’t have told anyone something you’ve trusted me with. i know it makes you uncomfortable and if i could take it back, i would. i don’t want this to ruin our friendship because you’re the best person i’ve ever met and i know i fucked up, but i understand why you might not want to talk anymore.  
jungjae: im so sorry johnny, you don’t deserve to be fucked over like that

jungjae: please read this

**[jungjae is offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i won't be able to update this for about three weeks because i'm staying somewhere without internet rip but i'll come back with another chapter or two :)


	5. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yinyang: no tf  
> yinyang: this relationship only goes so far
> 
> henry: heart been broke so many times  
> henry: don’t know what to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning: this chapter includes one mention of paleoconservatives and one (extremely minor) mention of hitler, so i recommend you skip the bit when you get to it or just not read the first part at all (first part is wayv members’ gc) if it's triggering for you (however it isn't explicit), and has some political themes so i want to remind you that this fic is NOT based on reality and i have no idea of any of the neos’ political standings. all of this is literally a joke and whatever is mentioned here about political ideologies and all that jazz is part of a very not real tongue-in-cheek plot for a chatfic.
> 
> names:  
> taeyong – taeyongie  
> doyoung – doyoungie  
> mark – canadian  
> donghyuck – sun  
> taeil – moon  
> johnny – illinois  
> jaehyun – jungjae  
> jaemin: najae  
> jungwoo: oonotwoo  
> yuta: husbando  
> ten: perfect ten  
> kun: dilf  
> yangyang: yinyang  
> jisung: jisang  
> chenle: cheonluh  
> jeno: jenonono  
> winwin: wonwon  
> lucas: yukhey  
> hendery: henry  
> xiaojun: eyebrow man  
> renjun: runjen

**communists**   
**[Today, 9:04am]**

**[yinyang is online]**

yinyang: omg hihi

**[wonwon is online]**

wonwon: shouldn’t you be in class?

yinyang: something happened in the labs and the prof’s stuck there

wonwon: oh right  
wonwon: what happened?

yinyang: i think there was a gas leak idk  
yinyang: aren’t you at school???

wonwon: i don’t have morning classes on wednesday, only in the afternoon

yinyang: lucky

**[henry is online]**

yinyang: boyfriend!!

henry: girlfriend!!

yinyang: :O

henry: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

wonwon: lord give me strength in these troubling times

henry: i withhold your strength 😤

wonwon: fuck

henry: me

yinyang: kunhang :( you know i can’t switch

wonwon: STOP! YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW  
wonwon: SEX BAN ❌❌❌❌  
wonwon: @dilf APPREHEND THEM

yinyang: WAIT IT WAS A JOKE

**[dilf is online]**

henry: KUN I AM SO SORRY

yinyang: THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU KINKY PIECE OF SHIT YOU KNOW I CAN’T FUCKING SWITCH WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A FUCKING JOKE ABOUT IT

henry: I SAID I WAS SORRY

dilf: SHUT UP  
dilf: your punishment is being muted for one day

yinyang: aw :(  
yinyang: that sucks

henry: can i get an exemption

dilf: no  
dilf: any last words?

henry: sigh  
henry: nah

yinyang: yeah can we change the gc name?

dilf: why?

wonwon: hey i like our name >:(

henry: it doesn’t really give us a good vibe

wonwon: that’s because majority of the world are dipshits and don’t actually understand the meaning of communism and that it’s a system meant to be fair to all, it’s just that countries like russia (when they were communist) and china hold sovereignty over their people and corrupt the original intentions of a fair government + the us hates china and america is the only country that matters anymore so

henry: ok?? cool ig but it doesn’t make us sound any better

dilf: i don’t want to  
dilf: what would it be changed to

yinyang: well i’m not actually chinese so communism doesn’t apply to me

henry: im not chinese either!!!!!  
henry: neither is ten 🙄🙄 horrible name

dilf: ten is technically chinese and so is yang

yinyang: just because he knows the language that doesn’t make him chinese

dilf: nah he’s basically chinese, trust me  
dilf: so are you, because of your ancestry  
dilf: and macau is mostly considered chinese so stfu henry

henry: rude  
henry: and also ethnicity is different to nationality bitch, im macanese

dilf: you’re literally one of the dumbest people ive ever met that’s my whole point you stupid fuck ten’s ethnicity is chinese but he was born and raised in thailand maybe if you LISTENED TO HIM AND DIDN’T JUST CALL HIM A WHORE WHENEVER HE WAS AROUND YOU WOULD KNOW THIS SHIT ABOUT ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS

henry: CHILL KUN JUST CHANGE THE DAMN NAME IT’S NOT THAT DEEP

dilf: fine bitch but im muting you for an extra day

henry: we’re a package deal kun  
henry: you take me down and yang comes with

yinyang: no tf  
yinyang: this relationship only goes so far

henry: heart been broke so many times  
henry: don’t know what to believe  
henry: bet you’re cheating on me

yinyang: i am

henry: knew it  
henry: ten can retire we have a new whore 🙄

yinyang: suck it

henry: don’t have anything to suck anymore

wonwon: shit guys i don’t need to see this  
wonwon: this is our groupchat not your bdsm discord server

yinyang: speaking of which @dilf  
yinyang: change the name

dilf: what to

yinyang: idk something different

**[dilf named the groupchat “communists + paleoconservative”]**

wonwon: KUN

dilf: he wanted me to change it!!

yinyang: what’s a paleoconservative

wonwon: look it up 😐

yinyang: ok

yinyang: shut up with the german jokes 😭 not funny

henry: what is it??

yinyang: what’s germany famous for

henry: sausages

yinyang: no fuckwit  
yinyang: hitler

henry: OH  
henry: well then  
henry: i prefer our old one tbh this gives us an even worse vibe

yinyang: yeah change it back lol

dilf: bastards

**[dilf named the groupchat “communists”]**

dilf: are you ready for your sentence?

henry: sigh  
henry: yes

yinyang: will anyone ever be prepared for such a curse?  
yinyang: no, but a true hero such as myself can do nothing but embrace my fear with open arms and talk it out in a diplomatic manner because violence is never the answer

henry: just shut up

yinyang: don’t be spiteful just bc i get unmuted a day earlier than you  
yinyang: have fun with donghyuck

wonwon: LMAO IS HE STILL MUTED

yinyang: APPARENTLY YEAH

dilf: he deserves it  
dilf: just like you two do  
dilf: begone

**[dilf (admin) has muted yinyang for 1 day]**

**[dilf (admin) has muted henry for 2 days]**

dilf: finally some peace and quiet

wonwon: three down, how many to go?

dilf: i was thinking chenle but he’s not so bad unless he’s with jisung

wonwon: right  
wonwon: well i don’t have anything else to say

dilf: im at school rn anyways  
dilf: see u later

wonwon: 👍

**national childbirth trust**   
**[Today, 3:29pm]**

**[yukhey is online]**

yukhey: YOOOOOOOO GUESS WHO GOT MUTED FOR VIOLATING THE SEX BAN

**[husbando, illinois, jenonono and 5 others are online]**

canadian: WHO

yukhey: YANGYANG AND KUNHANG

jisang: not surprised

doyoungie: jisung 😳  
doyoungie: aren’t you in like high school

jisang: and what the fuck about it

doyoungie: you’re STILL in HIGH SCHOOL

illinois: the kids swear too much these days fr

jisang: it was a vine oml 😭😭  
jisang: if only chenle was here  
jisang: he would understand

jenonono: you two have this obsession with vines  
jenonono: hold up where is chenle??

jisang: after school tutoring  
jisang: he has it every tuesday and wednesday

canadian: rich chinese son tingz

jisang: cries

jenonono: for me

moon: hello bitches  
moon: i go by the name cl of 2ne1  
moon: it’s been a long time comin’ but we here now

doyoungie: TAEIL

jenonono: dude how many years has it been

moon: i don’t know  
moon: how we doing ladies  
moon: what’s been happening

doyoungie: taeyong muted donghyuck!!

yukhey: kun muted henyang

najae: we have a sex ban now thanks to doyoung

doyoungie: you’re welcome btw

moon: the only reason you proposed one is because you’re scared you’ll go down on taeyong and ruin your friendship when really we all know it’ll be the epitome of your relationship

jenonono: HOLY SHIT HE’S PART OF THE CREW

illinois: #dotae4eva

doyoungie: i hate you  
doyoungie: i preferred it when you didn’t check your texts

moon: i preferred it that way too

doyoungie: and ten proposed it btw, not me

moon: no way

doyoungie: yes way  
doyoungie: i just gave him the idea

moon: so you still proposed it

doyoungie: no

jisang: this chat giving me massive donghyuck anti vibes  
jisang: yall on your guard 24/7 treating each other like vibrator-vocal chords bitchtit

canadian: stfu he’s MY vibrator-vocal chords bitchtit

husbando: i read that as he’s my vibrator bloody hell

doyoungie: why do you always do this

husbando: DO WHAT LEAVE ME ALONE

doyoungie: lurk for a few minutes and then decide you want to join in  
doyoungie: don’t go online if you aren’t gonna speak yk

husbando: you are the only one who complains about this and i am the only one you have a problem with  
husbando: what’s your deal dude

doyoungie: maybe you just annoy me

husbando: well it’s fucking mutual  
husbando: you know what you need  
husbando: an exemption from the sex ban  
husbando: get that d and come back when you’re sociable again

illinois: #doyoung_get_that_d_party

moon: #doyoung_get_that_d_party

najae: #doyoung_get_that_d_party SAY IT LOUDER

doyoungie: no thank you  
doyoungie: he’s my bestie not my friend with benefits

jisang: bestie with benefits?

doyoungie: shut up you underage pest or im getting you muted and forcing your parents to make you go to tutoring with your vine buddy

**[taeyongie is online]**

taeyongie: hey  
taeyongie: today someone in my chem class got burnt from hydrochloric acid and my class got cancelled

yukhey: crap yangyang said something about a lab accident

moon: omg are they okay?

taeyongie: we were in the prep room at the time and the prof literally picked them up and dragged them into the shower  
taeyongie: then they called an ambulance

jenonono: yikes that hasn’t happened in a while

taeyongie: it hasn’t  
taeyongie: we got an earful afterwards too  
taeyongie: wasn’t fun

illinois: i can’t imagine it would be

taeyongie: anyways  
taeyongie: hello taeil

moon: hey boo  
moon: we were just talking about you and doyoung

**[taeyongie is offline]**

doyoungie: he’s so smart why didn’t i think of that

**[doyoungie is offline]**

najae: who else sees soulmates

jisang: im team yudo ngl

husbando: ew  
husbando: no thanks not that wet blanket

illinois: you would much rather mark wouldn’t you

moon: damn busted

husbando: don’t let dhyuck hear you

moon: dw i got you on the downlow

husbando: thanks bro i gotchu

moon: anyways bye ladies see you next year

illinois: later bestie

jisang: bye uncle

moon: don’t call me that

**[moon is offline]**

husbando: damn jaehyun not ur bestie anymore

illinois: nope

canadian: whoop

najae: dang

illinois: bye gremlins  
illinois: 🤘

**[illinois is offline]**

husbando: it’s ok jaehyun has heaps of besties

najae: i only see “jaebro” if that’s what you mean

husbando: totally

**[husbando is offline]**

**jaebros**   
**[Today, 5:11pm]**

**[najae is online]**

najae: btw bro you missed out on taeil’s centennial visit

**[jungjae is online]**

jungjae: aw dang :(  
jungjae: what did he say?

najae: mainly advocating for dotae per usual

jungjae: istg everyone is just waiting for them to get together atp

najae: same could be said for u and johnny boy

jungjae: shhhh  
jungjae: i was thinking about that today

najae: didn’t see him?

jungjae: nope  
jungjae: but it just makes me want to tell him even more  
jungjae: although he hasn’t replied to my text yet so i don’t think i should say anything  
jungjae: and it’s a kind of weird thing to say just after an argument  
jungjae: wait  
jungjae: shit speak of the devil he just fucking replied what do i do

najae: i was going to tell you do it omg uh  
najae: read what it says like right now so he knows you’re interested in keeping your friendship and reply accordingly  
najae: that’s all i can say

jungjae: brrrrr thank you dude fuck  
jungjae: I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

najae: JUST DO IT  
najae: NOW  
najae: STOP BEING A PUSSY AND GET YOUR BEST FRIEND BACK, YOU DONT EVEN NEED TO TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM JUST FUCKING WORK IT OUT

jungjae: OKAY  
jungjae: IM GOING NOW  
jungjae: OKAY IM GOING TO DO IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO IM BACK WITH CHAPTER FIVE AND I REALLY HOPE IT WAS OKAY LMAO THE LAST FEW WEEKS HAVE BEEN QUITE EVENTFUL SO IM SLIGHTLY OUT OF IT BUT HEY
> 
> yeah im leaving you on cliffhangers and wtf about it 🙄 although a kudos would be appreciated...? wink wink


	6. wednesday night/thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sun: bro
> 
> sun: okay well yall are RUDE
> 
> sun: i hope you all shit yourselves especially you chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can probably see i added a bunch of really alarming tags um so yeah tw//implied abuse for this chapter  
> it's also like a million times longer than usual but that's to make up for the month i didn't post so!! enjoy!! and have fun deciphering everything i shoved into one chapter
> 
> you know the names by now right

**johnjae**   
**[Today, 5:17pm]**

**[illinois is online]**

illinois: i can tell you’re genuinely sorry and it isn’t really a big deal i guess  
illinois: well it is  
illinois: but it’s okay jae, im still angry but you can’t do anything about it and i know you trust jaemin  
illinois: he’s a good kid  
illinois: this doesn’t mean we’re completely cool though, ok? im still not happy with you but it’s better if we get this worked out rather than letting it fester.

jungjae: of course johnny, i totally get it  
jungjae: im really sorry for breaking your trust, i just want our friendship back

illinois: it’s fine, we’ll work it out  
illinois: it might be a bit weird for me but we can still hang out

jungjae: sure, whatever’s good for you

illinois: i told ten i like him today

jungjae: what?  
jungjae: oh  
jungjae: really?

illinois: yeah  
illinois: i decided that keeping it a secret isn’t worth it and i should either just give up or tell him  
illinois: which is why im forgiving you

jungjae: what did he say?

illinois: he said he wants to stay with kun but we can negotiate having a relationship all together if that’s what im okay with

jungjae: so he likes you back??

illinois: yes  
illinois: i think he’s poly leaning towards monogamy  
illinois: and he said that he doesn’t mind if our friendship becomes something else, so if that’s how i feel, he’s open to us being together if kun agrees

jungjae: and you’re okay with sharing him?

illinois: it’s not really what i wanted but im going to give it a shot  
illinois: i just really really want to be with ten  
illinois: and if he wants to be with me, other people don’t matter  
illinois: as long as kun is okay with it too

jungjae: right  
jungjae: im happy for you man  
jungjae: i hope you get to be with him

illinois: thanks, me too

jungjae: later

illinois: bye

**[illinois is offline]**

**jaebros**   
**[Today, 5:28pm]**

jungjae: i feel like dying

najae: oh no  
najae: what happened?

jungjae: good news on his behalf: he told ten he likes him!

najae: oh wow!!  
najae: what did he say?

jungjae: bad news on my behalf: they’re negotiating having a poly relationship if kun is ok w it  
jungjae: as you can guess i didn’t say anything to him about my crush

najae: god jaehyun :( im so sorry dude i feel so bad for you

jungjae: sigh  
jungjae: it’s fine  
jungjae: it’s what i get for it taking me this long + breaking a promise to my best friend to realise how much he means to me  
jungjae: im such a fuck up

najae: you are not  
najae: don’t put yourself down so much jaehyun  
najae: i know how much these things hurt you but this is a good thing for johnny, share his happiness!

jungjae: idk man  
jungjae: i don’t know how to deal with this  
jungjae: it feels like the front of my mind has just disappeared and it’s just like  
jungjae: dark?  
jungjae: im happy for him, i really am, but how am i supposed to be happy for myself when this is exactly what i didn’t want to happen?  
jungjae: ive ruined my own friendship and now even if i get it back, he’ll be so occupied with ten that it won’t be the same. i won’t be able to crush from afar because he’s going to be with someone else and i already feel so bad  
jungjae: i think i just need to focus on school right now  
jungjae: thanks jaemin

najae: jaehyun wait :(

**[jungjae is offline]**

  
**nightmaries**   
**[Today, 12:52pm]**

**[runjen is online]**

runjen: happy lunch break friends and enemies  
runjen: my song got to 40k plays on sc last night

**[cheonluh, sun and jenonono are online]**

sun: look who decided to crawl out of their grave

runjen: look who decided to stay out of theirs  
runjen: unfortunate

sun: pissy as ever i see

cheonluh: is 40k a lot?

runjen: it’s forty thousand dumbass  
runjen: how old are you

cheonluh: i just want to know if it’s a lot that’s all  
cheonluh: not looking for a fight sir

runjen: it’s a lot for someone like me

cheonluh: cool!

jenonono: you still haven’t let us listen to your song

runjen: i know

jenonono: well can we?

runjen: when it gets to 100k

jenonono: you’re so difficult

runjen: have you met donghyuck

sun: bitch

runjen: it’s been getting a bit of attention recently though so it might not be that far away  
runjen: i got a bit under a thousand likes in like two days so

jenonono: that’s really cool renjun, proud of you  
jenonono: you’re an amazing singer

runjen: thanks i am

sun: jeno having a crush on soundcloud singer:

jenonono: hm? what was that?  
jenonono: sorry didn’t hear you over the sound of that mosquito stuck in your throat

runjen: i bet it wont take much convincing to get mark to break up with you

sun: do it  
sun: see if i care

cheonluh: he cares

jenonono: the real question is, does mark care?

cheonluh: youch hyuck  
cheonluh: how are we feeling

sun: mark cares  
sun: he cares very much

runjen: he is lowkey obsessed with you ngl

sun: yes :)  
sun: how does it feel to be SINGLE

cheonluh: noren giving me dotae vibes just saying

sun: YOOOOOO  
sun: believe it or not sometimes communist kid THINKS

cheonluh: communist kid???

runjen: more like capitalism  
runjen: rich mf  
runjen: im his flesh and blood yet he won’t give me the bread he knows i need

cheonluh: u aren’t my flesh and blood just for being chinese

runjen: i am in this country  
runjen: now give me that cash crotch goblin

jenonono: wait are you rich  
jenonono: chenle

cheonluh: it’s my parents’ money  
cheonluh: they have a business in shanghai but they sent me to america to study until i graduate college

sun: how come you never told us?  
sun: and why does renjun know tf  
sun: damn chenle what else are you hiding

runjen: i only know because im the only chinese person he knows well here

cheonluh: it isn’t really something i like to talk about a lot

jenonono: does jisung know?

cheonluh: yeah

jenonono: oh right  
jenonono: do you think

cheonluh: what?

jenonono: wanna wire me some dough to pay off my loans  
jenonono: broke asf right now thinking about joining the business w jungwoo

cheonluh: lol no

jenonono: dang a for effort

**[jenonono is offline]**

runjen: what business

sun: idk man ive been muted since saturday

runjen: as you should be

cheonluh: lmao yall didn’t know  
cheonluh: jungwoo sells mary juana

sun: GASP  
sun: really??

runjen: yo how much does he make

cheonluh: idk not much im assuming

runjen: damn  
runjen: didn’t think woo would ever been a weed man but profit is profit

sun: do you get paid from soundcloud?

runjen: not much  
runjen: it’s like three hundredths of a cent for each stream so seriously i get like three bucks every thousand listens

sun: you should join in with jungwoo and jeno  
sun: make even MORE money

runjen: im pretty sure jeno isn’t going to start selling drugs

cheonluh: you can never be sure  
cheonluh: jungwoo proved that why are you being so closed minded renjun

runjen: ??  
runjen: this just in: renjun remembers why he’s never active (because of you fuckers!!!!)

sun: piss off to your lonely soundcloud acc

runjen: gladly

**[runjen is offline]**

sun: and that’s the last we’ll ever see of him  
sun: so  
sun: what’s going on in high school kiddo

**[cheonluh is offline]**

sun: not cool???  
sun: bro

sun: okay well yall are RUDE

sun: i hope you all shit yourselves especially you chenle

**[sun is offline]**

  
**national childbirth trust**   
**[Today, 6:01pm]**

**[yinyang, taeyongie, canadian and 2 others are online]**

yinyang: ahhh it feels good to be back

eyebrow man: aw shitter i missed out on that whole day without you

yinyang: you love me

eyebrow man: LMAO

**[eyebrow man is offline]**

yinyang: FUCKER  
yinyang: anyways how are you guys  
yinyang: enjoying your henderyless, dhyuckless lives so far?

husbando: we still see each other at school??  
husbando: i see hyuck everyday at the servo either working or talking to some dude during lunch hour and when i say i fucking FLOOR IT

canadian: who does he talk to?

husbando: idk he looks like a senior tho

canadian: right

taeyongie: you aren’t worried about donghyuck talking to other guys right

canadian: rip no  
canadian: no one wants to date him

taeyongie: you did  
taeyongie: and you are now

canadian: because im a dumbass and he basically bullied me into it

husbando: COMPLETELY plausible

yinyang: lmao i really need to pay more attention to you guys

husbando: you do  
husbando: i can catch you up on the recent juice if you want

yinyang: please proceed

husbando: so taeil reappeared yesterday for some reason  
husbando: just popped in for a visit

yinyang: oh cool  
yinyang: and?

husbando: sorry kiddo that’s all ive got rn  
husbando: also doyoung practically hates me because i don’t text as soon as i get online

yinyang: you’re so boring my god  
yinyang: we need hendery

taeyongie: we do not

yinyang: i mean.  
yinyang: rude but yeah

canadian: yo i have some news for you

yinyang: omg YES mark get it

canadian: jungwoo sells weed

taeyongie: WHAT

husbando: MARK TF DON’T SAY THAT TYPA THING IN FRONT OF TYONG

yinyang: jungwoo…????  
yinyang: . okay

taeyongie: i think he struggles with money sometimes so

husbando: wow taeyong not flipping out at the thought of illegality

taeyongie: the law is corrupt, people for the people

canadian: #anarchisttaeyong

yinyang: not this politics shit again  
yinyang: i went through sicheng explaining communism and then looking up paleoconservatism because apparently im hitler for being german

canadian: a classic funny  
canadian: an oldy but a goldy  
canadian: making fun of germans for things outside of their control

husbando: me when i talk to a white person

yinyang: there are caucasians in the vicinity yuta ❌

canadian: not funny did not laugh  
canadian: oh you know what else happened?  
canadian: renjun got like 40k streams on soundcloud  
canadian: just got that from the other gc

taeyongie: i forgot he does that  
taeyongie: good for him!!

canadian: oh  
canadian: yo chenle got some cash too

husbando: huh

canadian: yeah apparently his parents are pretty iced

yinyang: “iced”  
yinyang: god you’re all so old

canadian: im like two months older than you

yinyang: two months is two months older therefore making you old

canadian: sorry for being snoop dogg cool

husbando: ew snoop dogg is like fifty

canadian: still busting out the menulog ads tho

husbando: because he cant find any other business because he’s OLD

canadian: I DONT CARESEHDLIQJLKKS

**[doyoungie is online]**

doyoungie: TAEYOGNH

taeyongie: WHAT

doyoungie: dm me n o w

taeyongie: ??? okay  
taeyongie: bye sharters

yinyang: i did not just get called a sharter

husbando: nice insult ngl  
husbando: in the vault for the next time doyoung attacks me  
husbando: btw what hw yall doing i need to know who i can copy off

yinyang: not in your year babes

husbando: you’d be surprised how little that matters when you get my age  
husbando: any notes are invaluable

yinyang: oh  
yinyang: well im in the middle of calc atm

husbando: yuck no thanks  
husbando: mark?

canadian: psychology  
canadian: and some literacy stuff but i think i’ll live without finishing it

yinyang: …i don’t think that’s how it works

canadian: ok freshie  
canadian: when you have as much going on as me, feel free to tell me prioritising isn’t good for my education  
canadian: but until then you shall stay silent

yinyang: understood sir

husbando: hello mark so can i look at your literacy work

canadian: no  
canadian: jk of course u can  
canadian: if you come to my dorm you can have a look or i can give it to you tmw at lunch

husbando: ah i’ll have a look now  
husbando: wanna come with yang?

yinyang: bro im literally in the arts block i aint walking to the other side of the building to watch you two flirt over homework

canadian: i am a taken man

husbando: not if hyuck keeps talking to servo senior

canadian: >:(

husbando: lmao ok see you in a sec  
husbando: seeya yangyang!

yinyang: bye!

**[husbando, yinyang and canadian are offline]**

  
**tae (kwon) do**   
**[Today, 6:26pm]**

taeyongie: what’s going on??

doyoungie: taeyong i litrlaly dont nkow what the fcuk just happened  
doyoungie: ithinkim haivng a panic attsck

taeyongie: what?!!  
taeyongie: doyoung are you okay?!  
taeyongie: what happened??

doyoungie: _sent an image_  
doyoungie: _sent an image_

taeyongie: fucking hell doyoung?!!! stay where you are im coming over

doyoungie: NO  
doyoungie: if,mom sees yuo dhe’ll fuckingkill me

taeyongie: well what am i supposed to do????  
taeyongie: do you want me to call the ambulance?? or the police?

doyoungie: no  
doyoungie: shes mymom

taeyongie: wait  
taeyongie: doyoung  
taeyongie: did your mom fuck up your legs like that

doyoungie: yeS  
doyoungie: i dontk now what tp do shes gone now

taeyongie: where is she?

doyoungie: kithcen

taeyongie: fuck  
taeyongie: are you sure you don’t want me to call anyone?

doyoungie: yes  
doyoungie: ims till going to scohol tmw.  
doyoungie: csn i go home w u?

taeyongie: of course doyoung  
taeyongie: are you okay?

doyoungie: i canr breahte  
doyoungie: im stuck inmy rpom bc my legs huytr  
doyoungie: hurt  
doyoungie: i want t die

taeyongie: no you don’t  
taeyongie: everything’s going to be okay  
taeyongie: you’re going to play really quiet music on your phone, get into bed and go to sleep  
taeyongie: when you wake up in the morning, walk to the intersection and ill pick you up and take you to my dorm  
taeyongie: and we’re going to eat expensive ice cream and cuddle  
taeyongie: okay? everything is going to be fine  
taeyongie: you don’t need to worry anymore  
taeyongie: you can breathe, i know you can

doyoungie: thsnkyou taeyogn  
doyoungie: uo do so much forme  
doyoungie: imgo ing to try to sleep now  
doyoungie: thank you

taeyongie: it’s okay doyoungie  
taeyongie: have a good sleep  
taeyongie: text me if you need anything

doyoungie: i willl

**[doyoungie is offline]**

**[taeyongie is offline]**

  
**kunjohten :)**   
**[Today, 7:43pm]**

**[dilf added illinois to the chat!]**

**[dilf added perfect ten to the chat!]**

dilf: welcome to the cult johnny  
dilf: which is now a cult because i think you need three people to start one

illinois: WOO

perfect ten: ive never done this properly before  
perfect ten: sorry if i mess shit up

dilf: ten none of us have don’t worry  
dilf: and we have our rules so we should be okay

perfect ten: loser you aren’t the one juggling two boyfriends

illinois: this isn’t what i expected at all  
illinois: thank you for being okay with it kun  
illinois: it means a lot plus hopefully we can talk more now

dilf: nah it’s cool  
dilf: i think once ten found out he was a bit eager  
dilf: so like ouch but ok

perfect ten: uh no  
perfect ten: johnny is just a very sexy young man and knowing he likes me is a confidence boost asf  
perfect ten: knowing TWO men like me feels very ego  
perfect ten: who knows, there could be more

dilf: there aren’t going to be any more

perfect ten: killjoy

dilf: sorry for wanting to keep my relationship exclusive

illinois: im gonna be the best boyfriend ever

dilf: fuck OFF

illinois: it’s on bitch

perfect ten: YALL FIGHTING OVER ME UGH SEXY  
perfect ten: COME HERE GIVE ME KISSES  
perfect ten: i have two perfect doms im fr gonna fucking melt

illinois: wait how long have you two been together

dilf: about one??? year???  
dilf: idk i only remember the anniversary not the number

perfect ten: shit i do that too  
perfect ten: oh well

illinois: did you know ive liked you since high school

perfect ten: what really  
perfect ten: oh my fuck

dilf: i liked you since high school :(

perfect ten: i know but we’re together now

dilf: don’t get fucking cocky  
dilf: you’re still MY boyfriend don’t fucking forget that

perfect ten: :O  
perfect ten: can i come over

illinois: I’LL LEAVE YOU TO IT THEN

dilf: RIP BYE LEGEND

illinois: BYE DUDE HAVE A GOOD SLEEP  
illinois: later ten see you tmw <3

perfect ten: smooch <3  
perfect ten: im going to be outside red wing at lunch btw

illinois: oh yeah  
illinois: what about kun?

dilf: i’ll probably see you at some point but i think i wanna go see taeil  
dilf: he spends a lot of time in ab w renjun and i need to catch up

illinois: right right  
illinois: good to know actually  
illinois: later ladies

**[illinois is offline]**

perfect ten: so can i come over

dilf: we have a sex ban dumbass

perfect ten: fuck offffff just mute me for like six hours during the school day and pretend like nothing happened

dilf: no  
dilf: but you can still come over

perfect ten: what??  
perfect ten: bitch no

dilf: whore

perfect ten: love you too

**[perfect ten is offline]**

**[dilf is offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and kudos NOW thank u c:
> 
> me: thickens plot  
> also me: adds all the thickener in one go  
> me after thickening: wow lmao why does this look so much like MY LIFE
> 
> yes i am projecting and wtf about it


	7. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> illinois: kun is taller than you what’s the hold up
> 
> perfect ten: YEAH BY LIKE AN INCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore the fact that it's been three weeks since my last update... i present to you this mediocre chapter to fill in for some shit i want to make happen but can't yet + projecting onto mark lol

**tae (kwon) do**  
**[Today, 7:55am]**

**[taeyongie is online]**

taeyongie: hey im at the intersection  
taeyongie: do you want me to get out of the car?

**[doyoungie is online]**

doyoungie: good morning

taeyongie: good morning :)  
taeyongie: are you feeling okay today?

doyoungie: i just want to get to your dorm  
doyoungie: and yeah im almost there but it’s taking a bit  
doyoungie: my ankles are hella sore rn

taeyongie: do you need help walking? i’ll try and find you in a sec

doyoungie: thank you :(  
doyoungie: you’re so sweet

taeyongie: :D  
taeyongie: I SEE YOU

doyoungie: DO YOU  
doyoungie: WHERE ARE YOU

taeyongie: WAIT IM GETTING OUT HOLD ON

**[taeyongie is offline]**

**[doyoungie is offline]**

  
**national childbirth trust**  
**[Today, 8:04am]**

**[husbando is online]**

husbando: @everyone hey does anyone have some extra blank music sheets  
husbando: preferably @ the music students but you never know

**[moon is online]**

moon: there are a bunch in studio two  
moon: come down and i’ll work w you  
moon: jaehyun should be coming for his first period but he didn’t yesterday and he didn’t reply to my text so idk

husbando: thanks taeil  
husbando: i need to go soon but i can drop by for a moment

moon: coolio

**[moon is offline]**

**[canadian, jisang and cheonluh are online]**

jisang: morning ladies

cheonluh: but you’ll never know unless you walk in my shoes  
cheonluh: you'll never know yeongkyeobeorin nae kkun  
cheonluh: coz everybody sees what they wanna see, it’s easier to judge me than to believe

jisang: thank you chenle for that beautiful rendition of you never know by blackpink, inspired by yuta nakamoto asking for music sheets

chenle: :D

canadian: @husbando you are not prepared this term

husbando: mark >:( shut up

canadian: how many times have you asked to look at my notes now?

husbando: i only did that last night wth

canadian: yeah don’t make it a habit  
canadian: if u fail it isn’t my fault

husbando: well it is because it’s your notes

canadian: but you probably wouldn’t fail if you took YOUR OWN notes

husbando: help are you saying im gonna fail literature  
husbando: the one time you don’t need to be dumb and you fuck it up

cheonluh: mark never needs to be dumb  
cheonluh: he always fucks it up

jisang: gasp  
jisang: watch your profanity

cheonluh: boohoo

jisang: boho

cheonluh: cottagecore

jisang: y2k

cheonluh: drugs

jisang: jungwoo

cheonluh: yow ive been beaten

husbando: stfu high schoolers get to class

canadian: !!!!! YUTA

husbando: GOODBYE BITCH I DON’T LOVE YOU

**[husbando is offline]**

canadian: why did that hurt

jisang: not my problem babe  
jisang: chiao

**[jisang and cheonluh are offline]**

canadian: bye mark  
canadian: seeya bro

canadian: sigh

canadian: what the hell am i even doing  
canadian: i feel lonely  
canadian: although talking to myself is strangely therapeutic  
canadian: i must be going insane

canadian: man  
canadian: waiting for the day im taken seriously :(

canadian: maybe i should break up with donghyuck  
canadian: WHAT

**[canadian deleted 10 messages]**

**[canadian is offline]**

  
**kunjohten :)**  
**[Today, 1:09pm]**

**[illinois is online]**

illinois: cries where tf are you ten

illinois: @perfect ten

**[perfect ten is online]**

perfect ten: OMG NOOO IM SO SORRY  
perfect ten: I SAW KUN AND I WENT WITH HIM TO SEE THE MUSIC BABES  
perfect ten: IM SO SORRY JOHNNY I TOTALLY FORGOT IM USED TO MEETING KUN AND JUST GOING WITH HIM  
perfect ten: ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE :(((((

illinois: ten chill it’s fine lol  
illinois: i’ll just go to art block and meet you there

perfect ten: NO  
perfect ten: stay at rw i’ll come get you and we can hang out  
perfect ten: i’ll give you a kiss

illinois: okay!

perfect ten: lmao

illinois: stfu

perfect ten: smack my ass like a drum

illinois: bye

perfect ten: ha  
perfect ten: johnny  
perfect ten: i have a personal question

illinois: sure <3  
illinois: how personal

perfect ten: i’ll dm u if you prefer

illinois: yes please

  
**Discussion with illinois**  
**[Today, 1:13pm]**

**[perfect ten named the groupchat “soulmate 2”]**

illinois: soulmate 2??

**[perfect ten named the groupchat “johten <3”]**

perfect ten: sorry

illinois: it’s okay

perfect ten: uh okay anyways  
perfect ten: no pressure whatsoever  
perfect ten: but are you comfortable with like  
perfect ten: me being so hypersexual  
perfect ten: because ive said to kun before how im not very comfortable with this “lmao ten is such a cockwhore” stereotype but it feels like sex is always a good go-to and im not sure how to approach our relationship…? especially because im at a different stage with kun and i don’t know where to start with you

illinois: oh uh  
illinois: you’re fine  
illinois: i kinda like it

perfect ten: stop saying you’re fine with everything >:(  
perfect ten: if i make a mistake you better fucking call me out  
perfect ten: i know ive been your crush for ages but now that we’re together that doesn’t mean you have to be okay with everything i do

illinois: no im actually okay with it!  
illinois: i want us to be comfortable with sex but obviously it’ll take time

perfect ten: ofc  
perfect ten: im not going to pressure you into it okay  
perfect ten: if im too intense please just tell me, i can tone it down

illinois: don’t tone yourself down, i like you because you never did that  
illinois: we’re just starting to date, act like it bae

perfect ten: lmao thank you watch me tear myself limb from limb over this

illinois: don’t stress dude it’s cool  
illinois: find me so i can kiss you

perfect ten: im almost there  
perfect ten: im so gay for you  
perfect ten: fuck you’re so tall compared to me it’s gonna be so embarrassing

illinois: LMAO im wearing heeled shoes

perfect ten: NO  
perfect ten: TAKE THEM O F F

illinois: no they go with my outfit

perfect ten: girl  
perfect ten: please don’t do this to me

illinois: im still massive asf anyways  
illinois: kun is taller than you what’s the hold up

perfect ten: YEAH BY LIKE AN INCH  
perfect ten: YOU ARE GINORMOUS

illinois: YO WAIT HOW TALL ARE YOU

perfect ten: fuck off you’ve seen me before you know im short

illinois: yeah but how short

perfect ten: deadass like 5’7

illinois: !!!!!  
illinois: sexy  
illinois: i love height difference

perfect ten: YOU  
perfect ten: STOP  
perfect ten: AHHHHHHHH JOHNNY NO DON’T SAY THAT TO ME

illinois: too late  
illinois: come here shorty you’re taking way too long  
illinois: rn or im coming in stilettos tmw

perfect ten: wait fr

illinois: yes  
illinois: your punishment for being tiny AND late AND forgetting about me

perfect ten: i don’t know if i want to come anymore

illinois: well then i’ll only wear the heels if you do  
illinois: hurry tf up i know you have smaller strides but this is ridiculous

perfect ten: aight aight im getting there

perfect ten: ooo hey i just saw donghyuck

illinois: oh yeah  
illinois: with mark?

perfect ten: surprisingly no  
perfect ten: some other guy  
perfect ten: omg wait that’s taemin!!!  
perfect ten: i didn’t know they were friends

illinois: who’s taemin?

perfect ten: he’s a senior but we talk in one of the dance studios if our schedules overlap  
perfect ten: pretty cool guy  
perfect ten: i think he’s going back to korea when he finishes school to sign with a company or smth

illinois: damn that’s cool asl  
illinois: is mark there at all?

perfect ten: i don’t see him  
perfect ten: i think it’s just them

illinois: that’s weird  
illinois: mark is at school today i think  
illinois: do you think something happened between them?

perfect ten: nah nothing could ever get between those two

illinois: true true  
illinois: so why aren’t they hanging out???

perfect ten: hold that thought i see you

illinois: fucking finally

perfect ten: ;)

**[perfect ten and illinois are offline]**

  
**chicago poutine bbq (gross)**  
**[Today, 3:58pm]**

**[illinois is online]**

illinois: oi were you at school today

**[canadian is online]**

canadian: yeah why  
canadian: was someone looking for me?

illinois: nah just wondering  
illinois: i didn’t see you

canadian: maybe because we’re IN DIFFERENT BLOCKS HALF THE TIME

illinois: a man who thinks all the time  
illinois: has nothing to think about except thoughts  
illinois: do you know taemin?

canadian: LMAO IVE SEEN THAT  
canadian: who??  
canadian: never heard of him

illinois: ah  
illinois: are you okay?

canadian: fine ig  
canadian: the usual stress  
canadian: stomach aches <3  
canadian: anxiety  
canadian: all the mental health issues  
canadian: hbu how’s ten going?

illinois: he’s good!! we spent most of lunch together today so  
illinois: and im just trying to process how i got to be with him at all

canadian: CUTEEEEE

illinois: IK IK HOW’S DONGHYUCK???

canadian: oh i didn’t see him today  
canadian: i was with yuta :D

illinois: why did you see yuta and not like  
illinois: your boyfriend

canadian: i just wanted to see yuta

illinois: ????

canadian: we can survive a day without each other lol

illinois: red flag

canadian: johnny?????

illinois: it’s a little alarming that you were hanging out with yuta instead of donghyuck and he was hanging out with taemin instead of you

canadian: dude  
canadian: i don’t know what you’re thinking but we aren’t going to break up and neither of us are cheating  
canadian: id prefer it if you didn’t go detective mode on my relationship tbh

illinois: sorry

canadian: oh what hold up is taemin a senior?

illinois: uh  
illinois: yes

canadian: OH  
canadian: heard about him  
canadian: yuta sees them talking at the gas station sometimes

illinois: mm ten said he saw them speaking at lunch

canadian: yeahyeah  
canadian: anyways i need to do some hw  
canadian: have fun with your boyfriend

illinois: will do  
illinois: text yours  
illinois: talk to him

canadian: i already do

illinois: you said you didn’t speak today

canadian: sigh  
canadian: okay lmao  
canadian: bye

illinois: later

**[canadian is offline]**

**[illinois is offline]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me nail this upload schedule like once and then just give up
> 
> BY THE WAY i've noticed some of you are staying loyal to this fic so like??? thank you so much?? it really motivates me to post even though i barely ever do it lol it means a lot. especially to yall who leave comments, kudos, stay updated on when i post, and even the couple of you who went to my instagram??!! that was super sweet <3 later babes


	8. saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisang: yow donghyuck got hit with an ok
> 
> najae: there’s a reason kun muted you  
> najae: shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I DO THIS I KNOW I POSTED LIKE THREE DAYS AGO BUT I REALLY LIKE POSTING THIS FIC WHEN I REMEMBER TO WRITE IT SO HERE TAKE IT JUST TAKE IT DON'T QUESTION IT

**Discussion with taeyongie**   
**[Today, 10:03am]**

**[sun is online]**

sun: taeyong it’s been a week please unmute me

**[taeyongie is online]**

taeyongie: im busy rn

sun: with what?? don’t you have a second to let me talk to my friends again  
sun: im serious yong im sick of this, you can’t be that busy

taeyongie: well fyi im with doyoung at the moment so yeah, i am pretty busy  
taeyongie: i’ll unmute you tonight if i have time

sun: jesus christ  
sun: not to sound rude but you are so fucking obsessed with doyoung  
sun: i get that you two have known each other for a lot longer than most of us but all i want is to be able to contact my friends, who i don’t see at school because we’re all busy doing our own thing. mark has completely forgotten about texting me the past few days and no one replies to me in the other gc because im that annoying bitch  
sun: give me a second of your precious goddamn time instead of focusing it all on a stubborn dick who you’re too scared to admit you like  
sun: and it isn’t just about me, you do it to EVERYONE. you would drop everything for doyoung which is cute when we’re having a light hearted conversation but not when we actually need your help

taeyongie: i said im going to unmute you!  
taeyongie: fucking hell it isn’t that big of a fucking deal donghyuck

sun: then just do it now? you have the time to argue with me

taeyongie: YEAH BECAUSE YOU DON’T GET WHAT’S GOING ON RIGHT NOW  
taeyongie: IM TRYING TO DEAL WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND IM SO STRESSED OUT BECAUSE IM TREATED LIKE THE RESPONSIBLE THERAPIST FRIEND WHO CAN DO A FAVOUR A DAY WHEN REALLY I CANT EVEN GET MYSELF TO TAKE A SHOWER OR CHANGE MY CLOTHES  
taeyongie: MAYBE I DO LIKE DOYOUNG, BUT THAT ISN’T YOUR BUSINESS AND IT NEVER WILL BE BECAUSE I HAVE MADE THE CHOICE TO KEEP IT TO MYSELF  
taeyongie: LET ME DEAL WITH THE PEOPLE I LOVE THE MOST BEFORE YOUR STUPID DM RIGHTS AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

**[taeyongie is offline]**

sun: woah  
sun: fuck you  
sun: i thought you would just say yes  
sun: god just fuck you

sun: we’re all dealing with shit right now, the least we can do is help each other out  
sun: all i want  
sun: i just want to talk to my friends again

sun: and im scared that mark is pushing me away  
sun: some food for thought

**[sun is offline]**

  
**national childbirth trust**   
**[Today, 11:47am]**

**[moon is online]**

moon: @everyone any of you seen jaehyun recently?  
moon: if so tell me where he is because i need to strangle that mf

**[najae, dilf, eyebrow man and 2 others are online]**

jisang: you’re online quite a bit nowadays

moon: no im just looking for jaehyun

cheonluh: is there a difference

moon: ugh both of you  
moon: go away

cheonluh: rude

jisang: offended

moon: stay quiet teenagers

eyebrow man: he’s in the arts block usually right

moon: yes  
moon: we usually meet for vocal prac but he just hasn’t come to classes for like two days

eyebrow man: huh  
eyebrow man: i don’t go to the studios often but he hangs out in a few of those a lot so maybe check the others  
eyebrow man: does he do singing only?

moon: dunno but he hasn’t been in any of them since thursday

dilf: i can ask johnny where he is  
dilf: they’re good friends right

najae: OR i could???

dilf: oh yeah

eyebrow man: bruh kun since when did you keep in touch with the koreans  
eyebrow man: not in a racist way but like ygm

jisang: why would we interpret that racistly

eyebrow man: shut up i was just saying  
eyebrow man: our chinese friends don’t really interact with you guys that’s all

cheonluh: speak for yourself im always talking to yall

moon: you’re always talking to jisung he sure as hell does not represent the whole of us

jisang: i mean i kinda do

najae: there’s a universe where that exists and i hope it fucking implodes my lord

jisang: anyways dejun racist mf kick him out kun

dilf: i don’t take orders from high schoolers

jisang: i bet you im taller than you

**[dilf (admin) has muted jisang for 12 hours]**

dilf: shut up chenle or you’re going back to china

cheonluh: yes sir understood sir

dilf: good

**[dilf (admin) has muted cheonluh for 12 hours]**

najae: DUDE YOU JUST SAID

dilf: i know what i said  
dilf: but are you really going to complain  
dilf: are you REALLY upset

najae: yuh he’s gonna go fucking ballistic in the other chat now

dilf: not my problem

moon: jaemin?? WHAT are you still doing here??  
moon: go text jaehyun and tell him to come to class on monday!!!!!!!

najae: i don’t think he wants to

eyebrow man: i don’t want to go to class all the time but i still have to 🙄

dilf: stay out of it dipshit

eyebrow man: i did NOTHING except call him out for his SHIT  
eyebrow man: yall can’t appreciate a truth speaker around here

moon: we totally can

eyebrow man: you pick on kun??

dilf: im giving you one chance to go offline

eyebrow man: adios

**[eyebrow man is offline]**

**[dilf is offline]**

najae: whoop  
najae: they both left

moon: okay sir obvious  
moon: are you going to talk to jaehyun

najae: is it really that important?

moon: his grades are gonna drop like a stone if he doesn’t get back to school, and his attendance record will be ruined so yeah kinda  
moon: and there’s no way in hell im practicing with the other people there  
moon: he’s like the only person i talk to during prac rip  
moon: do you know where he is?

najae: actually no  
najae: we haven’t spoken for a couple days

moon: oh  
moon: do you think something happened?

najae: eh it’s best to leave him be  
najae: he’ll come back when he’s ready

moon: sigh  
moon: well if you hear from him tell him we need to catch up

najae: will do

moon: :D  
moon: bye

najae: bye!

**[moon and najae are offline]**

  
**nightmaries**   
**[Today, 1:12pm]**

**[sun is online]**

sun: @canadian are you alive

**[canadian is online]**

canadian: yeah?  
canadian: you could have just dmed me

sun: uh sorry i guess  
sun: everyone’s very angry today

canadian: im not angry??

sun: doesn’t matter

canadian: ok

**[jisang, najae and jenonono are online]**

jisang: yow donghyuck got hit with an ok

najae: there’s a reason kun muted you  
najae: shut up  
najae: yo where’s chenle

jisang: idk im just bored  
jisang: we aren’t always together yk

jenonono: liar

canadian: uhhh im in the middle of hw so i need to go

sun: DUDE CAN YOU JUST STAY AND TALK FOR A SEC

canadian: IF YOU WANT TO TALK DM ME OR COME OVER

sun: IM TOO SCARED TO

canadian: ?????  
canadian: FINE I’LL DM YOU???

sun: OKAY

najae: was that a fight

canadian: im honestly not sure lol

**[canadian is offline]**

sun: note how he didn’t send a message

jisang: he JUST went offline okay give him a chance  
jisang: you’re so clingy

sun: no  
sun: he hasn’t talked to me in like a day and idk what’s going on

jisang: woahhhh is that relationship troubles im hearing?  
jisang: jkjk but you know he doesn’t need to talk to you all the time right

sun: you have never been in a relationship you have zero right to tell me what mine is supposed to be like

jisang: you’re right  
jisang: to be honest i  
jisang: i actually don’t care  
jisang: <3

**[jisang is offline]**

jenonono: has he messages you?  
jenonono: messaged*

sun: nah but he will  
sun: if he doesn’t i'l message him

jenonono: right

najae: aren’t you supposed to be at work anyways??  
najae: hyuck i mean

sun: uh idk if you’ve ever stepped foot in here but it’s less exciting than dirty dishes

najae: there isn’t work to do?

sun: nah the other guy on shift is stocking shit so i have cashier duty  
sun: and no one around here has a car lmao  
sun: speak of the devil! a car has arrived

najae: gtf OFF your phone and serve them?!

sun: nvm they used the platform to turn around cries  
sun: i scored a job but im still broke asf  
sun: wasting my saturdays

jenonono: that isn’t on the lack of customers that’s on minimum wage

sun: dude i read somewhere that with today’s inflation, the minimum wage should be twenty five bucks an hour  
sun: which btw i am not getting

najae: w h a t  
najae: that’s crazy

jenonono: yeah but where did you read that

sun: ngl twitter

jenonono: yk it’s probably quite accurate  
jenonono: a lot of professionals on twitter

najae: twitter is so boring compared to instagram  
najae: everything gets reposted anyways so

sun: mm  
sun: im gonna text mark now that bitch hasn’t done anything yet

najae: aight  
najae: make sure you do a bit of work

sun: im good thanks

**[sun is offline]**

  
**annoying bitch + virgin**   
**[Today, 1:24pm]**

**[sun is online]**

sun: mark :(

**[canadian is online]**

canadian: shit sorry  
canadian: i forgot

sun: rude

canadian: shh  
canadian: …?  
canadian: did you want to talk?

sun: yeah

canadian: so?

sun: do you not have anything to talk about? we haven’t seen each other since like thursday

canadian: not really  
canadian: i spoke to yuta yesterday at lunch

sun: oh nice  
sun: you didn’t see me at lunch??

canadian: well i figured it would be okay  
canadian: you were with taemin anyways right

sun: i guess  
sun: you saw me with taem but you didn’t come over to say hi????

canadian: oh no we were in the library  
canadian: johnny texted me about it because ten saw you two

sun: OHHHH okay yeah yeah yep  
sun: i didn’t know they talked much

canadian: oh i keep forgetting some of you don’t know  
canadian: yeah  
canadian: ten and johnny are dating now

sun: WHAT  
sun: DID KUNTEN BREAK UP

canadian: no they have a polyamorous thing going on  
canadian: basically sharing ten

sun: woah  
sun: i never would have seen that coming  
sun: i didn’t even realise johnny and ten wanted to be together but like woo for them!!

canadian: yeah  
canadian: well anyways i might get back to work

sun: wait :(  
sun: do you wanna go on a date tmw?  
sun: if you’re free ofc

canadian: oh  
canadian: yk donghyuck im actually really busy with school but i can maybe come round tomorrow to talk for a couple minutes?

sun: if you’re busy we don’t need to i’ll see you at school anyway  
sun: we don’t need to talk if it’s too much of a bother  
sun: or i could come around when my shift ends? is five thirty okay?

canadian: five thirty is fine

sun: great!!! i’ll see you then  
sun: bye mark!

canadian: bye hyuck :)

**[sun is offline]**

**[canadian is offline]**

  
**mother jaemin and child hyuck**   
**[Today, 5:57pm]**

**[sun is online]**

sun: what the fuck

**[najae is online]**

najae: ??

sun: so mark just broke up with me

najae: oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments and kudos i know you wanna
> 
> also what did you think of shinee's comeback?? dcm is taking a few listens for me to like it but i like code, BODY RYTHYM OML SHE!!!!, marry you and attention. we waited two-three years for a cb and tbh dcm wasn't the right tt... yeah anyways kings still slay


	9. saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoungie: hey where are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as much happens in this chapter but there's a bit of an arch so don't skip it! i hope you like it :)

sun: i feel so stupid  
sun: i knew something was up with him ffs

najae: don’t blame yourself  
najae: i don’t know what’s been going on between you two but it is not your fault

sun: nothing’s been happening!! all he said to me was like  
sun: “we’re obviously not dedicating the same amount of effort into our relationship anymore” “ive been super stressed out lately” “you have other people who care for you, you’re lucky” like?????  
sun: what????  
sun: is it because i hang out with taemin?? im not a cheater if that’s what he thinks  
sun: does he think people don’t care about him? because if that’s the case then breaking up was a pretty shit move if you ask me

najae: did you ask him what was going on?

sun: yeah but he just said that it wasn’t working for him and he didn’t want to lead me on

najae: well at least it’s for your own good

sun: no it isn’t!!  
sun: for my own good would be trying to work it out together instead of ignoring me for a day and then breaking up with me just as we start talking again  
najae: good point, he probably thought it was a good thing  
najae: man donghyuck im so sorry  
najae: no one saw this coming, especially you  
najae: are you okay? come over to mine and we can hang out

sun: yeah okay  
sun: i really thought we were so perfect for each other  
sun: im such an idiot

najae: shut up  
najae: don’t even think about yourself like that  
najae: come over right now

sun: sigh  
sun: i’ll be there in a minute

najae: good

**[najae and sun are offline]**

  
**tae (kwon) do**   
**[Today, 12:30am]**

**[doyoungie is online]**

doyoungie: hey where are you

**[taeyongie is online]**

taeyongie: you shouldn’t be awake

doyoungie: neither should you but here we are

taeyongie: you need to sleep doyoung  
taeyongie: i can tell you’re very emotionally strained right now and i want you to rest up so we can work on helping you heal, and sorting out your mom as soon as we can if that’s what you want

doyoungie: but you should be sleeping too  
doyoungie: im really grateful that you’ve been helping me the past couple days, but you need to take care of yourself too  
doyoungie: please come back to bed?

taeyongie: im outside rn

doyoungie: on campus? be careful  
doyoungie: do you want me to come down?

taeyongie: no, don’t hurt yourself!! i’ll be up in a minute i promise

doyoungie: well be quick it’s cold out there  
doyoungie: and in here

taeyongie: i promise

doyoungie: good

**[doyoungie is offline]**

**[taeyongie is offline]**

  
**[Today, 12:47am]**

taeyong blew hot smoke out his nose, balling his dry hands in the warmth of his coat pockets as he chewed on the end of his cigarette. he shivered and reached up to take the butt from between his lips, but the clack of the door nearby caught him off guard and made him look up from the semi-damp ground.

“you shouldn’t be out in the cold– “

“neither should you, but here we are,” doyoung pursed his lips in a tight smile at his own joke. he approached taeyong and sighed once he was by his side. “i didn’t know you were a smoker.”

“i’m not.” taeyong looked to his friend.

“then where did you get the cigarette?”

“they’re for emergencies.”

doyoung scoffed and shook his head. “don’t smoke. ever. you smell bad enough already.” he smiled and let out a small chuckle. “just kidding, you smell fine.” taeyong laughed under his breath and silently offered his smoke to his friend, who declined.

“what are you doing out here?” doyoung asked after a moment of hesitation.

“i couldn’t go back to sleep. i keep thinking a lot.”

“what are you thinking about?”

taeyong sighed and took another breath of smoke. “just… like, you. and this whole… thing. i don’t know how to explain it,” he made motions with his hands as he spoke, trying to explain himself. “today donghyuck texted me asking if i could unmute him and we got into a fight over it and it has me stressed a little bit.”

“you got into a fight over not unmuting him…?”

“i think it was a bit more than that to him.” taeyong looked at doyoung and breathed out the pent up smoke, keeping eye contact. “he said that everyone’s sick of me giving you all my time. and i mean… well, i guess he’s right, but i’m just worried. about like, him and the others. i don’t want them to feel like they’re inferior to your needs.”

doyoung hummed and looked down to his sweatpants. “we’re all trying to deal with something at some point or another these days, taeyong. all of us have problems. you’re nice enough to forget about your own for me, and i think that’s good enough for now.” he coughed at the smell of tobacco. “i think you should unmute him. that’s all he wants.”

taeyong sighed and dropped his head. “you’re right,” he said solemnly.

a minute or two passed, with doyoung just watching as taeyong thought to himself.

“can i have a puff?” doyoung asked quietly and reached out his cold-numb fingers. the other nodded and handed him his cigarette. he instantly dropped the thing to the ground and stomped it out. “don’t smoke.”

taeyong nodded in shame and ran his hand through his hair with a stretch. “he also said some shit about me liking you and i really hate thinking about it.”

“well, you do, don’t you? you know i like you too.”

“yeah, but it isn’t his business. it isn’t the only thing i see in you. i just don’t… know… what to do?” he grumbled and blinked real hard. “i don’t know, period. i’m not making any sense.”

“nah, it’s okay. don’t think about it.”

“i guess.”

“do you wanna go back up now? my legs are getting sore.”

“shit, sorry doyoung! crap, i didn’t realise, sorry– “ taeyong’s eyes widened and he instantly put his arm around doyoung’s shoulder, and they started walking back to the dorm building.

“it’s fine, don’t worry,” doyoung brushed it off as they got through the door.

when they got back to taeyong’s dorm, they took off their coats and silently went back to taeyong’s room, so as to not wake up his roommate. they crawled back into bed, where doyoung let taeyong hug him to keep warm, and shut their eyes.

“you know i really… do like you, right?”

taeyong’s sleepy eyes drooped as he stayed silent and played with his knuckles clasped around doyoung.

“don’t feel guilty about having feelings for me. if you don’t ever want to get together, i am one hundred percent okay with that because you aren’t just my crush. i don’t think you only do things for me because you like me. i don’t have to be that person.”

doyoung felt his friend breath raggedly against his neck and flutter his eyes shut.

“please stop beating yourself up for liking men.”

taeyong’s sudden, broken sob seemed to vibrate down doyoung’s spine, breaking his heart as it travelled through his veins. the tightening hold around his stomach was contracting and doyoung shifted his aching, blood-bruised legs under the covers so he could stroke the delicate fingers straining with miserable tension.

“you’re doing a really good job. we’ll get to the end of this eventually, i promise.” tears pricked his eyes and he shut them tight to hold them back.

taeyong nodded slowly, taking deep, warm breaths and trying to control the cries that left his mouth every couple of seconds. he pulled his head away from the damp patches of tears on doyoung’s shirt, and bit his lip to hold back his sadness as he propped himself over his friend’s body and turned his face towards his own. his lip wobbled under the pressure of his teeth, blinking hard to get himself to stop crying even as his tears dropped from his cheeks to doyoung’s.

“thank you for taking care of me,” doyoung’s voice cracked through his whisper. “you aren’t a bad person.”

taeyong nodded shallowly as a fresh wave of emotion took over his face, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks and neck, landing on his friend beneath him, before he leant in for a kiss.

and doyoung complied. he could only scratch the surface of the confusion that taeyong must have been dealing with, barely think past the slender hand sliding across his pillow to wrap in his mussed hair gently, but the tears that were drying on his wind-scalded skin felt like reassurance that this was okay. taeyong knew what he was doing, even if he couldn’t come to terms with himself.

they both also knew what this meant: denying themselves the satisfaction of giving in to their feelings, denying others the satisfaction of such, refusing to acknowledge how their lips felt on each other’s skin until the next time they let themselves go. by the morning, this would be gone. forgotten.

somehow, the conflict of not only the two young college juniors kissing and crying at one in the morning, but all young adults rooted to one blind conclusion: they were children being pushed into a grown up’s world. how could they prepare themselves, when they were too busy handling abuse, sexuality, mental health, relationships – there wasn’t a gap year for all that, and there wouldn’t be, even if they needed one. kissing and crying was sometimes the only real solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, i don't think i'll be doing the whole paragraph thing all that often but i thought it would be cool and good for this chapter, maybe to celebrate 2000 hits! love yall stay safe :)


End file.
